Question: $0.626 + 3.46 =$
Explanation: ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$